


You shouldn’t talk with food in your mouth

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, Frottage, God i hate that tag, Hand and Finger Kink, I think that’s the word, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, They actually sleep together, but it applies, semi has sensitive fingers, semi is weak for shirabu, shirabu is kinda a brat, shirabu likes semis sensitive fingers, shirabu really likes hotpockets for some reason, the plot is hotpockets, they’re soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You shouldn’t talk with food in your mouth.”“You should shut the fuck u- oh..”The bickering duo went silent as they stared at the half-chewed piece of food that fell out of the younger’s mouth
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	You shouldn’t talk with food in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here and it’s self indulgent semishira smut, good job me. I don’t know what the whole thing about hotpockets is either, I don’t even like hotpockets. Ask 2 am me when I was writing this that question.

Warmth: something Shirabu Kenjirou did _not_ posses at the moment. 

“Jesus fucking _christ_ , why is it so cold in here.” Shirabu grumbled, rubbing his hands against his arms in attempts to warm himself up.

”Don’t blame me, your the one who set it so low.” Semi replied, not tearing his gaze away from the tv.   
  
“Yeah, well, at the _time_ it was really hot in here, but now I’m cold.” 

“That sounds like your problem.” 

“Semi!”

The ash blond didn’t reply with words, instead opting to wrap his arms around the conplaining boy next to him.

“Does that suffice?” Semi teased. Shirabu grumbled in response, but snuggled farther into his body.

A pleasant silence settled over them, the room filled with nothing but the voices of the _stupid_ characters of a _stupid_ tv show talking about _stupid_ drama. If you couldn’t tell, it’s stupid. 

That peaceful silence, though, was soon interrupted by a certain someone’s stomach.

”Wow, way to ruin the mood.” Shirabu smirked. It was now Semi’s turn to grumble. ”Go eat a hotpocket or something, i don’t care.”

”Lies, you do care. Otherwise you wouldn’t offer a precious hotpocket”

”Shut the fuck up and go eat, or I’ll, I don’t know, kill you.”

Semi chuckled at his empty threat.

”Ok, ok, Grumblebutt.” And with that, he released his arms from his hostage and left to heat up a sweet, juicy, delicious hot pocket. 

“That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard. ‘Grumblebutt’? That sounds like something a middle aged woman would call me.” Shirabu, well, grumbled. 

After what felt like eons to the cold Shirabu, craving his boyfriends warmth, said boyfriend returned.

“I got two.”

“I love you.”

Semi chuckled at the brunettes statement.

Once Semi was even close enough, Shirabu pounced, snatching the warm goodness that is a Nestle Ham and Cheese Hotpocket.

“And I thought I was the hungry one” Semi settled onto the bed.

“Shut up.”

“You shouldn’t talk with food in your mouth.”

“You should shut the fuck u- oh..”

The bickering duo went silent as they stared at the half-chewed piece of food that fell out of the younger’s mouth.

“Gross.” Semi grimaced as he picked it up — with his bare hands might I add.

“You should eat it.”

“Shirabu, that’s disgusting.”

“Never said it wasn’t.”

“I- you’re hopeless..”

There was a brief pause, before Shirabu grinned.

“I’ll eat it.”

Semi stared at him, his brows furrowing and scrunching up before he sighed.

“Bet. You won’t.”

“Bet.” Shirabu grabber Semi’s wrist, guiding his fingers that were holding the piece of food to his mouth. Semi stared dumbfounded as his boyfriend ate it, not even bothering to take his fingers out of his mouth. They held an unsure gaze, before Shirabu began to nibble on his fingers. 

Semi gasped quietly, shocked by the strong tingling sensation it sent down his spine. Up until now, the two had kept their boundaries, only going as far as having the occasional make out session. The current situation was a little taboo, but they couldn’t care less.

Shirabu gained a tad bit more confidence, alternating between sucking and biting. It had Semi’s free hand quivering, as well as his breaths becoming shakier. 

Who would’ve guessed that the Semi Eita, 3rd year pinch server and former setter of the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball club would have fingers be a sensitive spot. Luckily for him, Shirabu seemed to be just as into it as he was, greedily gnawing away at Semi’s sensitive fingers, going as far as lightly moaning. Semi allowed his body his body to tremble, overwhelmed by the assault on his newly discovered erogenous zone.

“Shi.. Shirabu, I-I..” Semi stuttered out. He didn’t know what he was trying to say, other than he wanted to say _something_.

“Do.. do you want me to stop?” Shirabu asked, taking the fingers out of his mouth.

Semi frantically shook his head. No, he didn’t want to stop, that would kill the boner he had developed during this experience.

“N-no.. I.. I.. please-“ He shouldn’t have trusted his voice to inform the brunette of how he was feeling, but he did, and now he had to face the punishment of his actions. Though, it was hard to find the expression dawning Shirabu’s face a punishment, as it was really fucking hot more than anything.

Shirabu nodded, lightly pushing Semi’s chest, causing him to fall back first into the bed. The younger scrambled on top of him, pressing their crotches together. A ripple of electricity jolted down Semi’s spine. He caught Shirabu’s light shiver from the action, and that seemed to melt Semi further into a puddle. Lightly gyrating his hips, he pulled his boyfriend down by the collar of his t-shirt, sloppily kissing him. Shirabu licked Semi’s bottom lip, as to ask entrance to it. Semi replied by slightly opening his mouth. Despite his action, he intended to at least put up a fight. That plan, however, quickly failed as Shirabu easily dominated his mouth. He would never admit this, but Semi _whined_ , arching his back to gain some form of friction. Shirabu complied, rotating his clothes member against Semi’s.

Releasing the kiss for air, Semi let out a long, filthy moan. He quickly shut his mouth, face turning red from the embarrassment of the sound that seemed so wrong coming from him. Shirabu then decided that at the moment, that was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear from his senpai’s mouth.

Shirabu grabbed one of Semi’s wrists, making a show of licking his fingers while grinding against him. Semi babbles out incoherently, desperately trying to tell Shirabu how he felt. 

“Oh.. oh _god_.. Shi.. Shi.. Shirabu.. I- you-“ 

“Shh.. shh.. it’s- ah- it’s ok..”

Shirabu released the fingers from his mouth in favor of whispering sweet nothings into Semi’s red hot ear.

”Shi.. Sh-sh-shi- a-ah! Shirabu.. I.. it’s I- ah.. I’m..” 

“Shh.. I know, I- ah! know..”

Honestly, if you had told Shirabu a year ago that his annoying senpai would be a whimpering mess because of him — _him_ — he wouldn’t believe you. Hell, if you told him 2 hours ago that, he’d still be skeptical. Alas, here he was, grinding against Semi as he whispered things along the lines of “You’re doing so good.” and “I love you, Eita.” to him breathlessly. 

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god.. K-k-kenjirou, I’m.. oh god.. a-ah.. hah..”

“Look at you, all- a-hah.. hopeless underneath me, ready to c-cum in your pants like a virgin.”

Despite Shirabu’s words, they both knew that they were both: A. Virgins and B. Ready to let go right then and there.

Although Semi knew that, his words seemed to make him jump 3 stages closer to orgasm. His whole body was trembling, and all he could do was moan and grab onto Shirabu for dear life. Semi was close, too close, for his liking.

”Don’t worry Eita, you’re safe here, you’re safe.” Shirabu reassured, slipping Semi’s fingers back into his mouth.

A few sucks of his fingers and rolls of Shirabu’s hips and he was gone. His eyes shot open (he wasn’t exactly sure when he closed them) as his hips bucked up uncontrollably. 

Shirabu watched him fondly, though the feeling of Semi’s release in his boxers against his was enough to have him gasping and panting as well.   
  
A moment of silence sat between them, before Semi gave Shirabu a soft smile and pulled him into his chest.

”You’re perfect.” He mumbled absentmindedly into the smaller boys hair, brain still foggy. Shirabu was able to comprehend what he had said, though, and smiled. 

“Love you too..” was all he replied with before they drifted off into a deep, soundless sleep, still clinging onto each other as though if they didn’t, the other would disappear.


End file.
